


Rico’s Gorefest; 2 Faggots Eat Each Other to Death

by pidgit_spinner



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Dismemberment, Foot Fetish, Frozen (2013) References, M/M, Vore, WW4, hostess, i hate this, morbid obesity, stay Smokey, this goes out to my cousin Abby and brother David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgit_spinner/pseuds/pidgit_spinner
Summary: You and your penguin lover Rico take shelter in a discarded Hostess Twinkie truck. You’ve been eating nothing but Twinkies for years. Now you want to eat something else ;)





	Rico’s Gorefest; 2 Faggots Eat Each Other to Death

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate myself, enjoy

The year was 42069. All life has ceased from North America except for you and your penguin, Rico from The Penguins of Madagascar. Most people died from the atomic extermination Donald Trump fired at Syria, missing entirely because of a cut wire from Mort, trying to get to Julian’s feet, that kinky bastard. The whole war was a global feat and you and Rico were veterans. You’ve seen some shit. Rico would always vomit up the best thing to use in combat, like an AR-15 or a jumbo condom.  
  
Since the explosion, all plant and cell life have been terminated, and you’ve been living off of Deep Fried Chocolate Twinkies™️ from a Hostess truck that you hijacked awhile back with your friend Robin Williams, but you ate him without a second thought after you cut him down from the noose. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was a hungry boy.  
  
The food shortage from the obliteration was too much to bear. He couldn’t eat another fucking Deep Fried Twinkie™️ or he was going to kill himself. So he did. You missed him at times, but you knew it was for the best. Parts of him still lived on inside of you, like the protein he gave you.  
  
You grab some Sustenance™️ as you sit down in your Frozen themed recliner, staring at the ceiling of the Hostess truck. Your jaw unhinged as you shoved 3 twinkies in your mouth, and you winced as you chewed them and swallowed them. You hand the wrappers to Rico as he eats them. He’s such a good boy.  
  
You can’t take this anymore. You need more. You need another source of food. You’ve gained 278 pounds since the explosion, making it hard to walk without falling over onto the penguin’s black and white body.  
  
You take a deep breath from your mouth as you contemplate your existence because you’re too fucking obese to breath from your nose anymore. You look over to your lover as Rico puts a comforting flipper on one of your belly flaps.

“Rico.... my Sunshine.. we need to talk” You say as you try to shift towards the rambunctious penguin. He spouts gibberish in response.

“We need to get some other fucking way to eat. I hate this goddamn truck” you say as you try to punch the wall in vain. You can’t because your left arm is glued to your side from all of the sweat coming from your pores.  
  
Rico puts a flipper on your DD tit and your dick flings to life, protruding against your Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle boxers. 

“I know something I can eat” you say menacingly as your asshole slickens. You grab the penguin’s flipper as you pull him onto your lap, his hairy ass against the fabric of your underwear.  
You lean him in to plant a kiss to his beak, or so HE thinks. He closes his blue rimmed eyes in submission to The Monster™️. You avoid his mouth and go right for his neck, taking a big fucking bite out of it.  
  
He writhes in pain as he tries to get off of you, but you don’t oblige. You’re ready for the meat. The Penguin Meat.  
  
Blood is going fucking everywhere and you lap it up like a cat. He makes a feeble attempt to pull away from you, but your leg fat is sucking him in like quicksand. He’s doomed.  
  
He wiggles and tries to push on your legs to free himself, but his arms get caught in the process. You bite them off no problem. Semen and other fluids shoot out of your cock as you chew on his meaty flesh. As Rico is being sucked into the void that is your legs, you look into his shut cyan eyelids.  
  
Rico opens them and looks at his torso being swallowed hole by the Abyss™️ and a switch flicks inside of Rico.  
  
Rico tries to move his body closer to your face, leaning in for a kiss. You happily oblige, trying to nip at his beak, but it doesn’t budge. He trails sweet kisses down your neck to your fat titties as he sucks one.  
  
You feel a sharp pain. You look down and see that Rico bit off your fucking nipple. There’s blood everywhere. He digs his beak into the red gaping hole he just made and opens his mouth. You’re bleeding out onto the recliner. 

“Enough foreplay” you say as your jaw unhinges. 

You swallow Rico whole. You feel him swirling in your esophagus as the taste of copper of his excessively bleeding wounds drain into your mouth. 

“It’s all over now”

As you lick your lips, you see something on your leg. You move to pick it up. You see it’s a dogtag. Rico’s dogtag. The one that he got in WW4. You look at the imprint of the excessive pecking through your stomach lining and skin. You made a terrible mistake.


End file.
